


Closer to Me

by PockyCat15



Series: You're Filled With Kindness [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Determination Timeline, Sexual Frustration, Unrequited Lust, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyCat15/pseuds/PockyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Scientist finds himself falling in lust with you, and it becomes a lot more obvious than he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to Me

He hated how often he found himself thinking of you.

 

Thinking these  _ filthy _ fantasies that hadn't plagued him before he met you. But  _ sweet Delta _ how it would feel to hear that melodic voice mewl out  _ his _ name as he felt every last  _ inch _ of your body.

 

How badly he longed to know the texture of your skin, to know first-hand how warm your lips could be, if you would react if he gripped a handful of your hair if only to relish in the intoxicating smell it gave off.

  
  


~~_ “Oh, Gaster…” _ ~~

  
  


Seeing you sprawled out on the lab’s floor to listen to the cassettes from Waterfall just made him…

 

_ So incredibly turned on _

 

Enough that he had to excuse himself for almost 45 minutes so he could ‘remedy' his problem for that day.

 

And you were so innocent, you poor thing, you would run screaming if you knew in how many ways he wanted to  _ defile  _ you.

 

He had no idea if he was in love or in lust, but what did it matter? 

 

You were human, 

 

and there was surely no chance that after living on the Surface for so many years before your fall that you could

  
  


_ possibly  _

  
  


_ in any way  _ be content with a creature straight out of common human nightmares.

  
  


Yet the fantasies still ran rampant.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Which was why he felt like he was floating when he opened his door to find you bare on his bed.

  
  


**_Take her._ **

 

“N-naked…” Was all he could stutter out at first as a lavender light engulfed his skull.

 

**_Don't ask questions, just_ **

 

“What are you…”

 

**_FUCK HER ALREADY_ **

  
  


Your body was flushed various shades of rose and peach, and your eyes quietly begged him not to reject you, not to send you away.

 

And Gaster felt his sins crawl on his back as he threw himself on top of you to meet your hungry lips. You let out a quiet, but excited gasp as your lips kissed down his teeth, then to his jaw. A shuddering groan escaped him as he sat up to throw off his coat and shirt. 

 

His metacarpals ran down every curve, every scar, every little imperfection as he shivered with lust, his breathing growing shallower with yours.

 

Never much for foreplay, he yanked one of your hands down to his pants so you feel the swell in his pelvis, the source of the violet glow coming from underneath. You let out a pleasant hum that only urged him on more, to force his hand between your fleshy thighs to pry them apart, and God help him if he didn't release himself right there at the feeling of how hot your privates were against his cool bones.

 

He bucked his hips into you once,

  
  


Twice,

  
  


But the feeling wasn't there.... His bulge was met with nothing but air, and suddenly the warmth of your body gave way to a familiar feel of cool fabric and…

  
  


He was groping the pillows feverishly.

  
  


It had been a dream.

 

Violet-faced and sweating very slightly, Gaster turned his face into the pillow and let out a frustrated yell. You weren't even  _ in  _ Hotland, you had gone to stay with Toriel for a few nights, and thank the stars you had no way of hearing whatever lewd sounds he had made in his sleep.

 

He grunted softly and positioned one of the pillows underneath him, pulling down the waistband of his pajamas enough for his already materialized member to meet the cool surface.

  
  


It sure as fuck wasn't you,

 

but it would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I've waited hours for this  
> I've made myself so sick  
> I wish I'd stayed asleep today  
> I never thought that this day would end  
> I never thought that tonight could ever be  
> This close to me
> 
> Just try to see in the dark  
> Just try to make it work  
> To feel the fear before you're here  
> I make the shapes come much too close  
> I pull my eyes out  
> Hold my breath  
> And wait until I shake
> 
> \- Closer to Me - The Cure


End file.
